Man in sunglasses
by Boss-Awesome
Summary: Any one-shot of Wesker I do will be placed in here. Summeries inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A one-shot I came up with while listening to some MGS soundtracks. Read and Review.

Summery: Wesker thoughts after Lost in Nightmares and before RE5.

My heart has grown cold. Just As I like it to be. Everyone not under my influence thinks I am dead. Just as I wish. I have a hold of Miss. Valentine to play with her as I like. Maybe I should use her against Chris. Yes, when the time is right. The funny or maybe ironic thing is they closed the case vary much to soon. Why you ask. Simple. I control everything they do. How you ask. Simple yet again. Out of the eleven originals of the B.S.A.A. I control seven. They won't reveal them selves of coarse. They would obey anything I would say. Most motivated by money, some by just being in the power of the B.S.A.A, and some even motivated by me. I would be worshiped as their god.

Everything was perfect. Happening the way I wanted it. Nothing could stop me. Nothing would stop me. It will be so simple. I've decided to use the Las Plagas sample I had to obtain from Ada. She tried to give me a fake sample. Hmp, I gave her the chance to live and she denied it. She must have tried that act to save that Mr. Kennedy fellow from me. She was a foul to think I thought Leon was dead. I will give her some points for bravery. I can't say she didn't know I'd kill her and take the sample.

She tried to destroy it. However, I was just to fast for her. I destroyed all evidence she was even alive. Another person, a male defied me. That moment could not have been more perfect. He was a rebel in the United States. He knew to much about the seven under me and was willing to go public. The public is already to unstable and would revolt. His name was Mathew Anderson an astounding reporter for a national political magazine. He already did several reports on how the B.S.A.A had to much influence on politics.

Long story short it worked. My power weakened from just one person. The people were starting to question if the B.S.A.A should have that much power. World powers started to stop funding as much. And within one years time the B.S.A.A's no my power weakened. All because of one man. Impossible you say. No, but not even I never thought of that variable.

I had some of my men bring him to me. He wasn't afraid. How, I do not know. When I had asked him he said he was a Maytr for his cause. He even went as far as to call me the Antichrist. I never took him as the religious type. Nevertheless I killed him myself. One strike and he was dead. He hadn't even tried to struggle.

What he said got to me. Could I really be what Christians call the Antichrist. I looked into it. It was completely preposterous. But even so I was the closest thing that will and would ever be. I control most of the world powers all I needed was to separate the chaff from the wheat. And to do that I would use Uroboros. I can't say I had no help. The original sample was to strong for anyone, but me. The irony is that Jill who had devoted her whole life to destroying all B.O.W.s and me had just help doom the world.


	2. Pickaxe

-act one-

In my bed. Sweat dripping. Body hot. Hands trembling. I looked in the guide. " Oh my God, oh my god. I... I think I can eat these. Oh my God. It says I can eat these." My left hand grepped the guide crushing it, the right, the infamous green herb. " Can I eat these?" I ripped off the top leaves moaning, savoring the taste. " Oh my God I think I can eat these!"

I wanted more. No. I needed them, yearned for them. " I can eat these!" I grabbed several more off the bed, " Ahhhh, I can eat these!" Tearing, biting, swallowing. Tearing, biting, swallowing. Rinse repeat. " Ahhh, I can eat these!" I calmed my body, " Oh my God, it says I can eat these, I can eat these, I can eat these." I went into another fit eating everyone of them in sight. "Ahhhhhh!" I yelled jumping out of the window.

-act two-

" Everybody wants me to shoot 'em in the head, shoot 'em in the head! " In a room filled with zombies, to the brink. They stated clawing at my face tear and biting. " Shoot 'em in the fucking head, in the head!" Ripping, tearing, shredding. " Ahhhhhhhh!"

-act three-

"Use a typewriter to make sure your progress saves, because if you don't you'll start from when you last saved." Crying as I got ate by a zombie I started in the typewriter/safe room. " Oh my goodness!" as it happened again. " Look at this, it's taking me back to the start," again. " This is not fun, not fun!" again. "Not Fun!"

"Look at the zombie, here mister zombie, here zombie," again, " Ahhhhh!"

-act four-

I was at the base of the stair case, Chris and that African B.S.S.A. woman were in front me with Jill to the left. " I'm gonna' pull the thing off Jill's chest," Chris said.

" No, you can't, the script says we have to fight first," I said trying to stop him.

" I'm gonna do it," he said defiantly.

" That's ch-cheat, don't do it."

" I'm gonna do it."

" No, no, no, no!"

He pulled it off and showed it to me.

" Ahhhhh! You broke the rules, you broke the rules! Now every ones gonna yell at us because you broke the rules!" I spun in a perfect three-sixty firing my Lighting Hawk Desert Eagle. " God damn it, God damn it, you broke the rules. You broke the rules!" I started smashing my head into the floor shouting, " You can't fix it because you broke the rules, you broke the rules! Ahhhhh!" With my face completely bloody I looked into Chris'.

" What?"

-act five-

Sherry looked at Wesker though a monitor in the security room, " Do you think he'll be okay," she asked worried.

Ada, who was right next to her, said, "Well, I think they broke him. Oh well, wanna go get some ice cream?"

" Oh Yeah!"

A/N: Yep, a parody of a youtube video.


End file.
